The Diagnosis: You Are The Doctor
by Aeroxx1337
Summary: This is an interactive story where I supply a sick patient or two, who rarely have more than one never more than two illness, and it's up to YOU to help House figure out what they have. Look it up, ask a doctor, whatever! Detailed instructions inside.
1. Case 1: Initial Symptom

The Diagnosis

Case 1: Wait 30 Minutes After Eating

Initial Symptom

**Author's Note: **I was watching House one day when curiosity struck me about one of the symptoms, so I pulled out my computer and looked it up. While reading about it, I noticed a particularly interesting cause for this symptom and suddenly had an idea: 'What if we had to figure out what was wrong with the patient?' This struck me as an interesting idea for a FanFiction, but maybe not the most entertaining. I decided to test it out by making this little game. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House.

**Instructions: **The game is fairly simple; I have already picked a diagnosis and researched it. It's up to you to figure out what that diagnosis is either by researching the symptoms or using medical knowledge you may or may not have. Each chapter I will give you a new symptom to work with, and each chapter will be posted either after a guess, or after a few days have passed without a guess. You can talk amongst yourselves using any method, even the reviews if you like. Once you think you have a correct diagnosis post it in a review and say that it is your final guess for that chapter, and then I'll write the test for that diagnosis in the next chapter. You can also request something specific be tested if you want. There will be a chart at the end of each chapter for your benefit that lists various bits of information.

Here's some websites I would recommend using for research (just remove the spaces):

www . wrongdiagnosis . com (No, i'm not joking about this one, no matter what the site is called. This is actually one of the better ones.)

www. righthealth . com

www . webmd . com

www . illnessfinder . com

Even wikipedia and Google Health could be useful here.

As a side note, if you are having trouble debating a possible diagnosis in the reviews because of the one review a chapter limit, then remember that only applies if you're logged in. All you have to do is log out and you can post as many reviews as necessary to figure out the diagnosis.

**~ Beach 10:25am ~**

Jehnia sighed, somewhat bored. She was sitting down on a blue beach towel, propping herself up with her hands so she wasn't on the ground. Even though she was at the beach she couldn't think of anything to do.

Her eyes scanned the shore, but found nothing interesting. She sighed again and decided that the most interesting thing to stare at was her friend, Aero, swimming a little ways out, although swimming might not be the best word for… whatever it was.

He was doing some kind of random motion that vaguely resembled swimming, but more closely resembled a three-legged dog attempting to cross a swimming pool full of extra thick molasses.

While the dog was on fire.

She sighed a third time, and shook her head. They were both avid swimmers, and thoroughly enjoyed the activity, but Aero had an odd habit of trying to find better ways to swim.

So far, he wasn't having any luck.

Jehnia stood up and started walking out into the water, then began swimming over to where Aero was still doing his flaming, three-legged dog in molasses paddle in the same spot as before. A few seconds later he slowed, then finally stopped.

He floated there for a second or two before he turned to Jehnia and opened his mouth to say something.

Then promptly vomited an ounce or two of blood into the water.

"W- What the-?" Jehnia stuttered out, treading water for a moment before her rational mind kicked in.

She hoisted Aero's arm over her shoulders for extra support, then began to paddle him back to shore.

Unfortunately, a slightly out of shape 5' 5", 139lb, 17 year old girl dragging a barley conscious 5' 10", 174lb, 19 year old boy is not an easy feat, even in water.

Especially when he doesn't quite grasp the concept of 'shut up'.

"Well, this is not good," He mumbled absently, "But at least it can't get much worse."

And since there seems to be some cosmic law that makes everything worse when someone says that, it got worse.

It just so happened that a nearby shark, most likely a Thresher, attracted by the smell of Aero's blood, picked that exact moment to sink its teeth into Jehnia's left side, missing a major organ by inches.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jehnia shouted, instinctively swinging her arm at the shark. She hit it twice before scoring a lucky blow to its gills that made it let go.

Now they had a new problem, getting back to shore when Jehnia was wounded and Aero was sick.

Fortunately, a lifeguard had managed to reach them by this time and was able to paddle them both back to shore, albeit at a snail's pace. This was extremely painful for Jehnia, who was literally having salt poured on her wound.

It seemed to take hours, but it was actually just a few minutes. By the time they got back to the shore an ambulance was already waiting, apparently someone had called 911. Jehnia was rushed into the ambulance with Aero following along.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked him.

"She was bitten by a shark, what the hell do you think happened?" Aero replied angrily.

"No, I mean do you know why it bit her?" The paramedic asked.

"I- I think it was a-attracted to th-the bl-" Aero suddenly stopped talking and grabbed his stomach.

"Are you alright sir?" She barley finished her sentence when Aero suddenly bent forward and regurgitated a decent amount of blood onto the floor of the vehicle. Then he fell over into the red puddle.

"The patient's going into shock!" The paramedic said urgently.

"It looks like the wounds aren't too deep, she hasn't lost enough blood to go into shock," Another said, somehow failing to notice Aero despite the small size of the ambulance.

"Not the girl, the boy! He vomited up too much blood. He's sick," She said quickly.

The ambulance reached Princeton-Plainsboro with both Aero and Jehnia in somewhat stable conditions, and the file somehow found itself marked as follows.

_Case Doctor: Gregory House M.D._

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

Aero Grillos

**Medical History**

Nothing Relevant

(A couple colds, one case of the flu)

**Age**

19

**Hair Color**

Blond

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 10"

**Weight**

174 lb

**Symptoms**

Hematemesis (Vomiting Blood)

**Secondary Symptoms**

Hypovolemic Shock due to blood loss

(**AN: **It's important to note that if a symptom is listed here, it's not directly caused by the final diagnosis, it's caused by one of the other symptoms. In this case, the patient vomiting up too much blood caused the shock.)

**Other Information**

Patient is an avid swimmer

**Diagnosis**

N/A

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **Well, there's the first symptom. Unless one of you happens to be an amazing guesser, you're not likely to figure out the diagnosis from just this. Good luck figuring it out.


	2. Case 1: Symptoms 2 & 3

The Diagnosis

Case 1: Wait 30 Minutes After Eating

Symptoms 2 & 3

**Author's Note: **Ok… I was not expecting a reply that fast… Note to Self: Choose next symptom to appear in advance. Which I just realized I haven't done for the next chapter yet. So much for planning ahead.

**Disclaimer: **It would be great to own a show as popular as House, but I don't.

**~ Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 12:20pm ~**

Aero's eyes opened slowly. Immediately, he noticed he felt like crap. As one could imagine, vomiting blood is not a pleasant experience.

Then again, neither is going into shock.

He scanned the hospital room he was in, and noted the room's two other occupants.

The first was a brown haired nurse, who seemed to be doing… Medical stuff.

The other was a dark skinned doctor. At least, he looked like a doctor. He was wearing a professional-looking lab coat, anyway.

Aero opened his mouth to say something, to inform them he was awake, but the only word that came to mind was, "Uuunnnhhhh."

It seemed to do the trick, because they both turned to look at him.

"Well, good morning," The nurse said in a friendly tone, "I'm Jane Fleck, the resident overly friendly nurse. And this is Eric Foreman, one of your doctors."

"Yeah, hi," Foreman said, who seemed to be suddenly distracted by something, "You're sweating, and it's 65 degrees in here."

"Yeah, I feel like I'm burning up," Aero replied, wiping away some sweat.

"Let me see…" Jane said, placing her hand on his forehead, "Well, you definitely have a fever," She stopped, looking at something. Then she pulled her hand back.

"Look," She said, pointing at Aero's sclera.

"What?" Aero asked.

"That's not supposed to be yellow," Foreman informed him.

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

Aero Grillos

**Medical History**

Nothing Relevant

(A couple colds, one case of the flu)

**Age**

19

**Hair Color**

Blond

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 10"

**Weight**

174 lb

**Symptoms**

Hematemesis (Vomiting Blood)

Fever

Yellow Sclera (Whites of Eyes)

**Secondary Symptoms**

Hypovolemic Shock due to blood loss

**Other Information**

Patient is an avid swimmer

Was in South America 5-6 weeks ago

Will swim anywhere there is water enough to swim in

**Diagnosis**

N/A

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **Just for the researchers, it should be noted that one disease could directly cause another. I just realized that I forgot to mention that the first time.


	3. Case 1: Symptoms 4 & 5

The Diagnosis

Case 1: Wait 30 Minutes After Eating

Symptoms 4 & 5

**Author's Note: **I got a message from someone about the research they had done, and I noticed something weird. For some reason, Wrong Diagnosis does not have the diagnosis listed as a cause of Hematemesis, despite the same website listing it as a symptom. That's going to be a disadvantage to the researchers. Don't worry though, all the other symptoms have it listed as a cause. I checked. The ones I'll use, anyway. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House.

**~ Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 1:42pm ~**

Aero was lying in his hospital bed, coughing a very dry cough, when the door opened and a different doctor from before walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Taub," He greeted, "We think you might have caught yellow fever in South America, which caused jaundice. That's why your sclera are yellow."

"I remember we were vaccinated before we left," Aero replied.

"It takes a few days for the vaccine to take effect, you probably contracted it before then."

"They told us it didn't have a cure," Aero said, worried.

"We can keep some of the symptoms in check until it passes, but other than that, you're right, it doesn't have a cure," Taub explained.

Aero was quiet for a moment, then he mumbled, "I have to go to the bathroom," and started to get up.

And proceeded to fall out of his bed.

Taub and the nurse quickly helped him back into his bed.

"What happened?" Taub asked while Jane made sure Aero wasn't hurt.

"It's my legs," Aero said, panic evident in his voice, "I can't move them."

"That's not a symptom of yellow fever," Jane noted.

"Which means we don't know what you have."

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

Aero Grillos

**Medical History**

Nothing Relevant

(A couple colds, one case of the flu)

**Age**

19

**Hair Color**

Blond

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 10"

**Weight**

174 lb

**Symptoms**

Hematemesis (Vomiting Blood)

Fever

Jaundice

Dry Cough

Paraplegia

**Secondary Symptoms**

Hypovolemic Shock due to blood loss

Yellow Sclera (Whites of Eyes) due to Jaundice

Leg Paralysis due to Paraplegia

**Other Information**

Patient is an avid swimmer

Was in South America 5-6 weeks ago

Will swim anywhere there is water enough to swim in

**Diagnosis**

N/A

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **Good luck figuring it out!


	4. Case 1: Symptoms 6 & 7

The Diagnosis

Case 1: Wait 30 Minutes After Eating

Symptoms 6 & 7

**Author's Note: **And the amazing ability that sarcoidosis has to be considered as a diagnosis for every patient continues. I don't know why I'm surprised. Not a bad guess though.

I also feel I should note that personally, I am using WrongDiagnosis to get a list of symptoms for the diagnosis, so my information might not be complete.

**Disclaimer: **I haven't owned House the past few chapters, so why would I now?

**~ Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 2:38pm ~**

The door opened and Dr. Foreman walked in.

"Oh, Dr. Foreman," Jane said immediately, "The patient went to the bathroom a minute ago. His stool is black and it smells a lot worse than usual."

"Melena? That doesn't sound like sarcoidosis. Has he shown any other new symptoms?" Foreman asked.

"Nothing visible, but possible. I'll ask," Jane led Foreman over to Aero's bedside. Aero turned toward then, a neutral look on his face.

"Hey, Aero. Are you feeling okay?" She asked. Aero raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

"Can you please answer my question?" She urged.

"Huh?" Aero asked, raising his eyebrow higher. Foreman's eyes widened.

"Can you understand what she's saying?" He asked. Aero's other eyebrow raised and his mouth opened a bit.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" Foreman asked. Aero opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"He can't comprehend language," Jane noted out loud.

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

Aero Grillos

**Medical History**

Nothing Relevant

(A couple colds, one case of the flu)

**Age**

19

**Hair Color**

Blond

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 10"

**Weight**

174 lb

**Symptoms**

Hematemesis (Vomiting Blood)

Fever

Jaundice

Dry Cough

Paraplegia

Melena

Aphasia

**Secondary Symptoms**

Hypovolemic Shock due to blood loss

Yellow Sclera (Whites of Eyes) due to Jaundice

Leg Paralysis due to Paraplegia

**Other Information**

Patient is an avid swimmer

Was in South America 5-6 weeks ago

Will swim anywhere there is water enough to swim in

**Diagnosis**

N/A

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **While checking on Wrong Diagnosis, I noticed there aren't any diseases listed as causing Melena and Aphasia. But there are diseases that are listed under both of their causes page. That's an annoying website.


	5. Case 1: Symptoms 8 & 9

The Diagnosis

Case 1: Wait 30 Minutes After Eating

Symptoms 8 & 9

**Author's Note: **I should probably stop having two symptoms a chapter, but for this one at least, I need both symptoms. I meant to include one of these earlier, but this'll do.

**Disclaimer: **I am 90 to 95% sure I don't own House. I could be wrong though.

**~ Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 3:37pm ~**

Jane was noting something down on her clipboard, most likely something medically relevant. It was also possible she was drawing a picture of a cat doing jumping jacks, but the medically relevant part was more likely.

The door opened and Jane quickly ripped her drawing off her clipboard and threw it away as Dr. Taub walked in.

"The patient has been asleep for a little over a half hour, and his fever has gone down a little bit, not enough to be relevant though," She quickly reported.

"Nurse…" Aero suddenly moaned.

"Hey, he's awake," Jane said.

"And apparently the aphasia has disappeared," Taub noted.

"Something's… wrong…" He said hoarsely.

"What is it?"

"My… throat…" He explained, placing his hand around his throat.

"It sounds like his voice box is swollen," Taub said as they walked to Aero's bedside.

"Oh, god!" He suddenly attempted to shout as his hands shot to his abdomen, "It hurts!"

"That's…" Jane started, noticing where his hands were.

"His liver's failing," Taub finished.

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

Aero Grillos

**Medical History**

Nothing Relevant

(A couple colds, one case of the flu)

**Age**

19

**Hair Color**

Blond

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 10"

**Weight**

174 lb

**Symptoms**

Hematemesis (Vomiting Blood)

Fever

Jaundice

Dry Cough

Paraplegia

Melena

Aphasia

Voice Box Swelling

Liver Failure

**Secondary Symptoms**

Hypovolemic Shock due to blood loss

Yellow Sclera (Whites of Eyes) due to Jaundice

Leg Paralysis due to Paraplegia

Abdominal Pain from Liver Failure

**Other Information**

Patient is an avid swimmer

Was in South America 5-6 weeks ago

Will swim anywhere there is water enough to swim in

**Diagnosis**

N/A

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **Sometimes the review alerts are annoying. I just now found out about two reviews that asked for specific tests. Expect that to be addressed in the next chapter. As soon as I figure out what the results would be.


	6. Case 1: Final Diagnosis

The Diagnosis

Case 1: Wait 30 Minutes after Eating

Final Diagnosis

**Author's Note: **Congratulations to **niptuck fan**, who figured out the diagnosis. And who also made it so I had to write three chapters today.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own House.

**~ Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 4:12pm ~**

Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase were both sitting in the lab, waiting for tests. Chase picked up a slide and put it under the microscope in front of him.

"Whoa," He said.

"What?" Foreman asked.

"His white count's through the roof," Chase stated.

Foreman though for a second before saying, "That, along with his other symptoms, can only mean one thing…"

"You have _Acute Schistosomiasis_, better known as _Katayama Fever_. It's caused by your body reacting to a _Schistosoma_ parasite," Foreman explained, "In your case, you caught _Schistosomiasis Mansoni_ while swimming in South America. It caused _Cirrhosis _of the liver, and an _Angionuerotic Edema_. We can treat the Schistosomiasis, and you may need a liver transplant, but you should be fine."

"Great, will this go away too?" Aero choked out, referring to his swollen voice box.

"All of your symptoms should go away as soon as the parasite is gone."

"Oh god, he'll be able to talk again? Can't you leave the parasite for a little while longer? Most of the people we know would be grateful," Jehnia, who was sitting in a wheelchair nearby, said.

Aero then childishly stuck out his tongue at her, to which she replied in kind. They then both laughed about it for a minute before Aero lay back down in the bed.

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

Aero Grillos

**Medical History**

Nothing Relevant

(A couple colds, one case of the flu)

**Age**

19

**Hair Color**

Blond

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 10"

**Weight**

174 lb

**Symptoms**

Hematemesis (Vomiting Blood)

Fever

Jaundice

Dry Cough

Paraplegia

Melena

Aphasia

Voice Box Swelling

Liver Failure

**Secondary Symptoms**

Hypovolemic Shock due to blood loss

Yellow Sclera (Whites of Eyes) due to Jaundice

Leg Paralysis due to Paraplegia

Abdominal Pain from Liver Failure

**Other Information**

Patient is an avid swimmer

Was in South America 5-6 weeks ago

Will swim anywhere there is water enough to swim in

**Diagnosis**

Acute Schistosomiasis Mansoni, better known as Katayama Fever

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it for Case 1: Wait 30 Minutes After Eating. Case 2: What You Don't See, should be up in a week or two.


	7. Case 2: Initial Symptom

The Diagnosis

Case 2: Seeing Isn't Believing

Initial Symptom

**Author's Note: **And so begins Case 2, which I have changed the title of due to 'Seeing Isn't Believing' fitting better than 'What You Don't See'. In case you're wondering, I base the title off a detail of random importance. For Case 1, it was where the first symptom took place. For this one, well, you'll see. (Pun not intended)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House. Or Schistosomiasis. For those of you who weren't paying attention, that was the diagnosis of Case 1.

**~ 182 Willower St. 7:28pm ~**

Monroe was currently sitting down on a yellow sofa at his friend Skip's house, watching a crime show on Skip's prehistoric television.

On the screen a man was dissecting someone with a screwdriver, a steak knife, a pair of tongs, and a ladle.

Monroe picked up the remote and brought up the guide, "I've seen this episode before," He explained.

"I haven't!" Skip complained.

"That victim dies, they figure out he's the killer, then they show up and shoot him to death when he tries to kill victim number 7. Happy?" Monroe deadpanned, "Ooh, Dawn of the Dead!"

"No…" Skip mumbled. He then moped for a minute before deciding to just enjoy the zombie based gore.

**~ 182 Willower St. 8:52pm ~**

The credits sluggishly rolled across the television screen as the movie ended.

"Hmm, good movie," Monroe stated.

Skip nodded in agreement, "Not bad."

Monroe looked at his watch, "It's almost 9. I should head home soon."

"Okay, but before you go, mind helping me take out the trash? Most of it's yours anyway," Skip asked. Monroe shrugged in reply and followed him throughout the house as they collected the bags from the trashcans to take outside.

5 minutes and 4 bags later, they were both outside dumping the trash into the big dumpster conveniently located next to the house.

"Well, I'm out of here, see ya," Monroe stated, walking back towards his car.

"Adios," Skip replied in Spanish for no apparent reason.

He started back towards his house, but something suddenly caught his eye.

There was a man lying on the ground in the alley next to his house. Skip, being the Good Samaritan that he was, walked over to see if he needed help.

"Are you okay sir?" He asked the man.

The man slowly looked up at Skip before hoarsely croaking, "Are you?"

"What?" Skip asked, confused. Suddenly, the man's head shot up and Skip got a good look at his face.

Then wished he hadn't.

The man's skin was rotted, and his left eye was hanging out of its socket. The right eye was lidless, "Gah! What in the-"

The man reached out and grabbed Skip's leg. Skip instinctively kicked at him, and managed to tear his leg away.

The man's arm came with it.

"What the hell?" Skip shouted, trying to pry off the arm. He quickly gave up the attempt and started to run. But there was someone else in his way.

The second person was also a man, and his skin also appeared to be rotting. But instead of his eye, half of his nose was hanging by a thread off his face.

The second man groaned and reached out to grab Skip, but Skip was able to run around him.

And straight into two more people with rotting skin.

"What the hell is going on?" Skip shouted, incredulous. One of the two new people, a woman this time, tried to grab him. But he kicked her away.

Skip tried to jump over her, but her companion grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground, "Gah!"

Skip tried to get up, but a foot on his stomach held him down.

"Mind if I have my arm back?" The first man croaked, lowering his stump down to the severed arm.

Then he reattached it.

At this point Skip decided the best course of action would be to flail his limbs and scream as loudly as possible.

So he did.

Monroe had just started driving after messing with his phone for a minute or two and he was just barley out of the driveway when he heard Skip scream.

"Skip?" Monroe asked aloud as he slammed on the brakes. He looked out the window to his right and saw him flailing around on the ground.

He quickly got out of his car and ran over to Skip, who was still screaming and flailing.

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Monroe asked.

"Help me! Get them off me, get them off me!" Skip shouted.

"Get what off you?" Monroe asked, dumbfounded.

"Th-these, these zombies!" Skip shouted, using the first term that he could think of.

"What zombies? Skip, there's nothing there! There's nothing there!" Monroe shouted his response, cell phone already out and 911 dialed.

The ambulance arrived and Skip was taken to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where his file was marked the following:

_Case Doctor: Gregory House M.D._

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

James Bradley Roosevelt Jefferson Thomas- (At this point the patient said he can't remember the rest of his 20 word name) "Skip" Stilson

**Medical History**

One cold

**Age**

17

**Hair Color**

Brown

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 8"

**Weight**

161 lb

**Symptoms**

Hallucination

**Secondary Symptoms**

N/A

**Other Information**

N/A

**Diagnosis**

N/A

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **Well, good luck figuring out this diagnosis. I don't have much else to say.


	8. Case 2: Symptoms 2 & 3

The Diagnosis

Case 2: Seeing Isn't Believing

Symptoms 2 & 3

**Author's Note: **Crap. I finally figured out what I want the next diagnosis to be. I had wanted that case to be the second one, and now I can't wait to write it, but you guys have to guess this one first… Please figure it out fast. Also, him not remembering his name is a pretty good guess as a symptom, but it's not. I just didn't come up with the rest of his name. But, you're on the right track.

**Disclaimer: **I watched House earlier. Doesn't mean I own it.

**~ Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 11:24am ~**

"So why do they call you Skip?" Jane Fleck, coincidentally the nurse assigned to House's patient again, asked Skip.

"Because no-one can remember my full 20 word name, not even me. They call me Skip specifically because they 'skip' the rest of my name," Skip, who was sitting up is his hospital bed, answered.

"Oh," Jane replied. It was then silent for a minute or two.

"Um… Nurse?" Skip suddenly said.

"Yes?" Jane replied.

"There's something I didn't mention before, my feet feel all, tingly," Skip said. Jane walked over to him.

"How long has this been happening?" Jane asked, suspecting his legs had fallen asleep.

"A month or two. It started out pretty subtle, and I didn't notice it for a while, but now it's gotten wo- AGH!" Skip suddenly put his hands to his chest, "Oh god!"

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"My chest- hurts!" Skip said through clenched teeth.

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

James Bradley Roosevelt Jefferson Thomas- (At this point the patient said he can't remember the rest of his 20 word name) "Skip" Stilson

**Medical History**

One cold

**Age**

17

**Hair Color**

Brown

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 8"

**Weight**

161 lb

**Symptoms**

Hallucination

Peripheral Neuropathy

Chest Pain

**Secondary Symptoms**

N/A

**Other Information**

N/A

**Diagnosis**

N/A

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **There was a different symptom I wanted to put here, but it's description was too vague, I didn't know how it would present. So instead, I chose chest pain for this chapter. Good luck.


	9. Case 2: Symptom 4

The Diagnosis

Case 2: Seeing Isn't Believing

Symptom 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the extremely long delay, I kind of procrastinated for a week, and then my computer broke. I finally got it back about a week or two ago, then procrastinated until now. To top it all off, you only get one lousy symptom. That's got to be irritating. But hey, at least that's less crap for Skip to go through.

Also, it occurred to me that the last symptom of chest pain could just be a part of this symptom, and the website I use is just being unclear. I couldn't find anything that clarified this. I need better websites.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own House, but I'm working on it.

**~ Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 3:12pm ~**

Skip was lying in his hospital bed, thoroughly bored out of his skull. He was trying to occupy his time staring at the TV. This strategy would be much more effective if said TV was on.

"Hey," Jane suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm?" Skip replied.

"Why do they call you Skip?" She asked.

"For one, nobody can remember my damn 20 word name. My parents are horrible at deciding," Skip quickly answered the question before it was asked, "Second, instead of calling me by the first of my names, James, people prefer to just 'Skip' the rest of my name. And for tres… well, there is no tres. That's pretty much it."

"Oh…" Jane seemed to be out of topics, because she didn't continue the conversation.

After about 5 minutes of silence, and nothing happening, something happened.

Skip started breathing strangely, and his chest began to hurt.

"AH!" He suddenly shouted, grabbing his chest.

Dr. Chase, who had (conveniently) been walking just outside in the hall, heard the shout and rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" He quickly asked.

Jane's eyes shot to the monitor as she said, "He just started breathing funny and grabbed his chest. BP's dropping."

"We need a crash cart in here!" Chase shouted.

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

James Bradley Roosevelt Jefferson Thomas- (At this point the patient said he can't remember the rest of his 20 word name) "Skip" Stilson

**Medical History**

One cold

**Age**

17

**Hair Color**

Brown

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 8"

**Weight**

161 lb

**Symptoms**

Hallucination

Peripheral Neuropathy

Chest Pain

Heart Attack

**Secondary Symptoms**

N/A

**Other Information**

N/A

**Diagnosis**

N/A

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **It should be noted that the patient history is purposefully incomplete, even though you can't tell. This will be elaborated upon next chapter.


	10. Case 2: Final Diagnosis

The Diagnosis

Case 2: Seeing Isn't Believing

Final Diagnosis

**Author's Note: **Damn **niptuck fan **is a good guesser. He got this one right to. I'll have to be careful with the next one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D., Sell This House, or any other show with House in the title.

**~ Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 4:04pm ~**

Dr. House was just leaving the clinic, his latest patient angrily storming off in the opposite direction.

Foreman walked up to him from where he was waiting and handed him a folder marked 'Patient History'.

"The mother of our current patient gave me this, and said that a few things were left out of the copy we have," He said, "Turns out our patient had cataracts when he was younger, but they were removed."

House looked over the page and noticed something else, "It also says he had chronic diarrhea we he was an infant."

"There's no way that's relevant."

"Unless he's had it his whole life…" House suddenly realized what it was, quickly returned the folder, and limped to the elevator slightly faster than normal.

"Hello, I'm doctor House," House said as he suddenly entered the room, "And I know what's wrong with you."

"You do? What is it?" Skip asked rapidly.

"You have _Xanthomatosis Cerebrotendinous_, an extremely rare genetic condition where your liver doesn't produce bile acid and your cholesterol is carried all throughout your body and deposited in your brain and tendons."

"I can't pronounce that," Skip stated.

"You can also call it _Van Bogaert-Scherer-Epstein Disease_, and if you still can't pronounce it you can just call it _Van Bogaert's Disease_. And if you can't pronounce that, then you're just going to have to make up your own name for it," House said.

"So, what's the treatment?" Skip asked.

"There isn't one. We can treat some of the symptoms, and you probably won't live a normal lifespan, but it shouldn't kill you anytime soon. It's also possible it will kill you in the next five minutes, but that's thinking negatively."

"You mean I'm screwed?" Skip asked, scared.

"Pretty much," House replied.

"But I-" Skip cut off mid sentence and fell back in his bed. Then suddenly started seizing. As Foreman and the nurses rushed to stop it House turned around walked out of the room, satisfied.

**~ Chart ~**

**Patient Name**

James Bradley Roosevelt Jefferson Thomas- (At this point the patient said he can't remember the rest of his 20 word name) "Skip" Stilson

**Medical History**

One cold

Chronic Diarrhea during infancy

Childhood Cataracts

**Age**

17

**Hair Color**

Brown

**Skin Tone**

White

**Height**

5' 8"

**Weight**

161 lb

**Symptoms**

Hallucination

Peripheral Neuropathy

Chest Pain

Heart Attack

**Secondary Symptoms**

N/A

**Other Information**

N/A

**Diagnosis**

Xanthomatosis Cerebrotendinous

**~ Break ~**

**Author's Note: **And that's all for Case 2: Seeing Isn't Believing. Case 3: What Goes Around will be up some time in the next week or two. Let's see if someone besides niptuck fan can guess it this time.


End file.
